The Phantom of the Band Class
by holyhandgrenade999
Summary: Phantom of the Opera played out with me and my friends. Silliness and romance ensues! Note, names have been changed for privacy reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the classic musical and novel

The Phantom of the Opera

**The Phantom of the ** **Band Class**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM PHANTOM. I WISH I DID. BUT I DON'T. Thank you to "Sara" for helping me write this. You were a big help.  
**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

"Marissa! Get your ass in gear! We're gonna be late for band!"

"Yeah, yeah Kathleen! I'm going!"

"Cripes, you'd think you pulled an all nighter!"

I tried to book it down the hall to the band room. After all, today was the day we met the new band teacher. Mr. Griffith was retiring. Two minutes to class and we barely made it.

"Whoo! That was close." I heaved a sigh of relief and settled into my seat.

"No kidding. I don't think I could take another sick session." Kathleen groaned and was referring to Sara, our friend with a thing for angrily banging a stick.

BLAM!

"Speak of the devil." I laughed while jumping out of my skin.

"Listen up! Mr. Klopushak, your new teacher will be here shortly so…SHUT UP!" We all waited quietly while Mr. K came in.

"Good morning people. I have some new pieces to rehearse so lets get going. Are there any singers here?" He asked. Kathleen nudged me and made a motion for me to volunteer. I shook my head. I'm not good enough. Then, Sara wailed her stick into the floor, pointed at me and yelled, "We got a soprano right here Mr. K!"

I went white. "But…I…alto…" I managed to stutter.

"Sing dammit!"

"What do I…sing?" I asked nervously.

Mr. K went through his music and said, "Why don't you do the aria from Hannibal? You know, Think of Me?"

I nodded nervously, looked at Sara and got the 'do-eet' stare. Taking a breath, I started shakily…

"Thi…Think of me…" I was suddenly stabbed in the ribs by Sara and I started again a bit more confidently…

"Think of me, think of me fondly,

when we've said goodbye.

Remember me, once in a while,

please promise me you'll try…"

Mr. K nodded and said, "Alright, you're doing the lead in the school musical."

I gave him the codfish face . Sara stabbed her stick into my foot and muttered, "I believe the words are 'thank you'."

"Thank…you…?"

"That's better."

Kathleen was beaming from ear to ear. "That was great! Where'd you learn to sing like that?" she gushed.

"I don't know…I do take voice." I shrugged.

"Who's your teacher?"  
"I don't know his name…"

"Nicely done," she gave me a sarcastic applause.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I have to go. I have a voice lesson soon."

We waved goodbye and went to our separate classes. I went into the private practice room and waited. A voice came from the shadows.

"Bravo. Well done."

"Who's there? Is that you, sir?" I spun around wildly to find the source of the sound.

"If by 'sir' you mean your voice coach, then yes. And I'm not much older than you. Call me Phantom."

"Alrighty then."

The lesson was excellent. His voice was so…hypnotic and sexy.

"Can…can I see your face?" I asked him.

"Turn toward the mirror."

As I slowly turned around, he appeared in the mirror. He was rather tall and clad in a black hoodie was draped over a grey T-shirt, paired with black jeans. But the one thing that was strange about him was the pristine, white mask on the right side of his face. Phantom looked slightly like my friend Devon…but that was a silly thought.

He extended his hand and I tentatively allowed myself to be lead through the mirror into the catacombs, leading to his living space. And elegantly decorated basement was before my eyes.

"The reason you're here is because I've never heard a voice as beautiful as yours." He smiled and began a hauntingly beautiful melody…

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination…"

I became lost in his voice. The only thing I could focus on was that song. He took my hand, led me to the door and opened it. In front of my face was a mannequin of me, in a wedding dress. It took a few seconds for the meaning of that to sink in but, when it did, I fainted…

**A/N: Read and Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sara's P.O.V**

"Where the hell is she?"

Marissa was late for fifth and it was starting to really irritate me. She was the only person I actually knew in science, and if she didn't show up I'd be forced to work with the other bimbos who knew absolutely nothing. Plus she had to practice her singing.

I made her sing whenever possible. During lunch, between classes, at fencing, all the time. She had a beautiful voice and the potential of becoming a great soprano. I myself don't have a voice, so it's almost as if I wanted her to sing for me. Cheesy: yes, true: no. I just really like enforcing her practices by banging my stick.

Marissa didn't show up for the entire class. I grumbled all the way home, smacking my stick on the sidewalk every so often. I got home and found a letter in my mailbox. It was signed PBC.

"Ahh…he's asking for his payment again…I'll have to give this to Mr. K tomorrow."

Inside my house I could hear my sister, Jenna, practicing her 'singing'. God if I'd never met Marissa I wouldn't have thought that singing could actually be good.

"GOD! Can't you give it a flippin' rest?!" I cried.

"Shut up! You don't know a thing about good singing!" she sneered.

I knew I'd see Marissa at fencing. This was her other passion and she rarely ever skipped (unless of course I forced her to go to choir practice).

She wasn't at fencing.

"Where the bloody hell is she now?!?! This is freaking insane!"

I asked the other fencers, sabeurs in particular. No one's seen her. I recognized one of the epée-ists, Isaac, and asked him "Have you talked to Marissa today?"

"No I haven't…now if you'll excuse me," he replied, walking away. "Hey ladies, you wanna see my sword, and I'm not talking about my epée."

I rolled my eyes and went to go warm up. Marissa had better be at school tomorrow otherwise I'm going to absolutely freak. My stick will be in splinters from smashing it so many times…


	3. Chapter 3

**Marissa's P.O.V**

Ughh, what a headache. I looked around. This isn't my bed…this isn't my basement…am I hung over? Suddenly, it all came back. Crap, late for fifth. Waaaay too late for fifth. In fact it was period one of the next day.

I got up. Nope, not hung over, but slightly disturbed. The sweet sound of a guitar floated to my ears. As I walked into the main area of the basement, Phantom was there.

"Good morning. Hope you got some shut-eye." He greeted.

I said nothing back, slowly walking towards him and making an attempt to remove the mask. He pushed me back and muttered angrily, "It's time you were getting back."

Shrinking back in fear, I nodded.

It was a long, silent walk back to BJM. I stumbled in the band room door and was greeted with a loud voice.

"Where the hell were you?!" Kathleen screeched. I ignored her. I was very confused.

"Marissa, glad to see you back. We have pieces to review." Mr. K said. A whiny, aggravating voice brought me out of my stupor.

"Why are you focusing on her? I'm the star, she's a nobody!"

"Enough Jenna! Marissa, this is Jenna. She…was…the lead soprano."

"I still am! I have skills!"

I rolled my eyes. What a prima donna. Resisting the urge to flip her off, I calmly walked back to my seat. No sooner had I done so a note fluttered out of the ceiling. Mr. K picked it up and read it aloud:

" 'Dear Larry, just a quick reminder: Ya still owe me 200 bucks, and your lack of time is beginning to annoy. By the way, Jenna's a disaster; must you cast her when she's way past her prime? Your obedient servant, PBC!' Who does this nut think he is?"

My eyes widened. PBC. Phantom… "It's him…" I murmured.

"Who?" Sara asked out of nowhere from behind me.

"Holy! Warn someone when you come up behind them!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied sarcastically. She banged her stick down loudly and smiled, "This enough warning for ya?"

I laughed and began warming up my voice, only to be drowned out by Jenna. Her voice was like a combination of a dying cat and someone scraping fingernails on a chalkboard. I guess someone up on the catwalks didn't like her either, because a backdrop for the play came crashing down, literally, a quarter of an inch away from Jenna. I gasped; Kathleen turned to me and panicked.

"He's here! The Phantom of the band class!"

"How do you know this?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Rumours." She whispered.

"Such as?"

"Word is, he kidnapped a student."

I gave her a how-oblivious-are-you look. It was me that got 'kidnapped'. Sara looked at me, as if she knew something.

"AAAAAHHHH! Okay, show's over! I QUIT!" Jenna screamed and stormed out. Sara smirked; Mr. K looked at me and sighed.

"Marissa, be prepared to work like you've never worked before. You're back on lead."

I nodded and Kathleen smiled. We left for our separate classes. I had no voice today, but I decided that when I got home, I would sing my heart out. After all, this is my big break…kinda…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sara's P.O.V**

Phew, he brought her back just in time. God, I told him NOT to do that! Kidnapping her out of nowhere. As least Katie doesn't know who he kidnapped. It would save a hell of a lot of explaining.

I'd be over at Marissa's later today, helping her practice. My prayers were answered: Jenna's not singing anymore!! I almost cried out of sheer joy when the Phantom's letter was read out and the backdrop fell. Excellent…

The day went by slow…freaking slow. Once the bell rang I hurried to Marissa's locker. So much work to do, so little time. The musical was just weeks away. I found her ready to go and asked her where she was last night. She couldn't know that I knew the Phantom had kidnapped her. Don't be conspicuous…act normal.

"Oh, I was…err…studying late. You know, get everything out of the way so I can practice more?"

She put on a good show. Believable to most people, but I knew it was a lie. Good cover.

"Ok, so I say we work on pitches today. Your part has lots of highs so we should probably practice those. Hey, are you even listening?!" I looked over at Marissa and she seemed to be off in her own little world. I attempted to trip her with my stick. She stumbled and gave the old oh-yes-I-was-listening act. Oh well…we'll get her back on track soon enough. I hope…

"No, no, no! It sounds like you're trying to strangle a cat! Now, one more time. Focus!"

Marissa's voice was everywhere today. But that's because she was thinking of him again. I tapped my stick on the ground trying to keep time. I held back my curses.

"Marissa, if you don't start focusing, I'll be forced to smack you upside the head with this!" I waved my stick in front of her face. She did her scale once more and got it perfectly. Hmmm…maybe threats of abuse are a productive teaching method.

We'll show 'em! We'll put on the best damn musical this school has EVER seen! I swear, I'll work Marissa into the ground until she gets every note perfect!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Please start reviewing! I need feedback. So, here we go, the next part. We meet our Raoul in this Chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own PoTO  
**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

"Oh my god! It's the night of the concert! Marissa, you better be ready!" Katie screeched. I nodded and sighed. I was well aware it was opening night. We were putting on a composition of Mr. K's, a bilingual version of Hannibal, except this was set in Ukraine, as opposed to the original Egypt.

"Curtains people! Showtime!" Mr. K grinned.

"Break a leg!" Sara go-teamed me. (Slapped my ass and yelled GO TEAM!). I looked at her slightly disturbed. The curtain went up and I went into the first song of the play, Hulianochka…

Translated from Ukrainian, it meant the qualities a woman wanted in the future husband. The show went on, and in no time it was my next solo…

"Think of Me, think of me fondly

when we've said goodbye…"

Ah, the song I auditioned with…

The night went on, and when we were finished, I received a standing ovation.

"You did very well. He is pleased with you." Sara handed me a rose tied with a black ribbon. It was from HIM! A knock on my dressing room door focused me.

"Hello? Is the most beautiful fencing soprano in all the world still in here?"

I turned to the voice. It was my good friend, Torin.

"You came! I thought you were at fencing."

"Of course I'd skip it for you."

I sighed. Was that the best he could do?

"Well, just here to give you an invite to supper." He smiled. I politely declined.

"I have voice, Torin. My teacher's gonna be mad."

"To heck with him! Meet you out front in five minutes!"

"Torin! I can't!"

It was too late. He didn't hear my last protest. As I sighed the all too familiar voice rang out.

"How could you know someone like that? You can do much better."

I couldn't see Phantom but I knew he was mad. "I'm sorry! He just hasn't seen me for a while. I will stay for the lesson, if that's what you want. I don't want to make you angry."

"Good. Let's start with that aria…"

For the next few hours went by fast and before I knew it, it was midnight. People will be wondering where I am. Oops. Yet, how could I leave? There was something about his presence and voice that kept me there. When I did get out, I thought I saw Sara giving me an interesting look, but it must have been a shadow. No matter, I hurried home and slept like a baby. When I woke up and hauled my buns to school, there was a huge racket out front involving Mr. K, Torin, Jenna and Sara. Something about notes…

"You didn't send this?!"

"Of course not!"

Torin and Jenna were yelling at each other

"You did send this! To get rid of me! It says here, 'your days as a singer are numbered.'" Jenna squealed

"I don't even KNOW you! Why would I threaten you? Besides, I got one too! 'Make no attempt to see Miss. Marissa again.'" Torin groaned.

Mr. K cut in with exasperation, 'People people! Calm down. The notes are all signed PBC, so it's none of us! I have a note too! 'Cast Jenna as the silent role in the next play and leave box five empty for me. Marissa is the lead…again.'"

"This is all a plot to help Marissa!" Jenna was livid. So far, Sara said nothing, but shot glances at Torin and me.

"I don't take orders! I'm going to give Jenna one last chance! Threats or not, Marissa is the silent role!" Mr. K bellowed.

My face fell. A silent role? Why? The look on Sara's face told me she was thinking the same thing. I trudged down to my class with Miss. W; it was drama class.

"Alright! Today we work on chest voice! If you not know chest voice I take you back to old country and show you!" she said in her weird accent that was a blend of nationalities. Oi, this was going to be a long day indeed…

**A/N: Le Gasp! A silent role!! Oh no! So, what do you think of our Raoul? R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! After a bit of a break, the story is back! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, ALW owns Phantom  
**

**Sara's P.O.V**

Once again, a slow and irritating day! Just one thing after another. Marissa being deemed the silent role, Jenna getting the lead and my stick broke!

I spoke to Mr. K about the musical and the roles that were cast. I talked to him especially about how it didn't make sense to me how Jenna got the lead role and Marissa got the silent.

"Sir, Marissa is obviously the better soprano. She should be the lead." I said to him, trying to keep the sears to a minimal.

"I'm sorry, but we need Jenna. She has more experience and her public image would be beneficial to our school."

Before I found a chance to blow up, I left. More experience? Public image? Beneficial to our school?! What, did this guy have B.S. Flakes for breakfast?! Jenna couldn't sing even if her life depended on it. This was completely unfair! I stormed outside and slammed my stick across the building, smashing it into splinters.

Aww man…Time to raid the I.A. lab for scrap lumber…

Right after third (and hiding away some scrap wood) I went to the band room to meet the Phantom. We REALLY needed to talk about the musical.

"But first, you can't go sending multiple notes like that anymore. It drives have the band population crazy and it just irritates me."

"But it's fun!" he replied evilly, a smile spreading across his face. Jeez, someone needed a hobby.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about the musical? I don't think I can STAND Jenna singing lead!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." He said thoughtfully.

"I could shave her head while she's asleep!" I offered.

"That won't be necessary…I'll handle it."

He obviously wasn't going to tell me his plan. God, he was so secretive these days…

"You better as hell fix this. If not, you get to pay for another stick for me."

He looked at me with his one eyebrow raised. "You broke your other one, didn't you?"

I nodded sheepishly. I left the band room for lunch, wondering what in hell he had planned. I guess we'll all find out soon…

**A/N: You know the drill. Read and Review. Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Here ya go, Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I don't own Phantom?**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

As drama began, I couldn't help but wonder why I was getting second chair in the musical. My voice was cracking from depression as I asked Miss W our homework.

"Miss. W, what are we doing next?"

" 'Miss. W'? What is this nonsense? Call me by my name, Miss Wlmfptzrkztshkzki."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. Wlmfptzrkztshkzki."

I sighed and trudged to my seat. The performance was tonight and I had better things to worry about than the pronunciation of my drama teacher's name. Even in science, my class with Sara, my favourite subject, I wasn't in a good mood. The cloak was ticking too near to curtains up. As my final class ended, I high-tailed it to the drama room and changed into costume, complete with makeup.

"Marissa? Don't look so gloomy! You'll do fine, trust me." Torin was at the door, smiling.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem." He gave me a hug. This was no ordinary hug. This was an I-think-of-us-as-more-than-friends hug. The actors were then called backstage and he left.

The curtain rose, act one began. Jenna was over-acting and her solo drew nearer. As she began to sing, she was cut off the Phantom's voice.

"Did I not tell you that Marissa should be lead?!"

"It's him!" I gasped.

"Your part is silent, little toad." Jenna snarled.

"Oh no, mademoiselle. I believe it is you, who are the toad." Phantom smirked.

Jenna wasn't pleased. She began her solo all over again, but this time lost her voice halfway through. To add insult to injury, Phantom cut down a spotlight and sent it plummeting on the crowd, causing mass panic. I ran offstage and found Torin.

We're not safe here!" I grabbed his hand and led him to the roof. He looked at me and attempted to calm me down.

"Shh…it's ok. Forget this nightmare, Marissa. Have no fear; I'll protect you. It's all right. You're safe with me."

I looked at him and ran into his arms. "Promise me that's true." I smiled.

"Of course. One last thing; Will you go with me to the formal next week?"

"Oh Torin! Yes!"

"Then it's a date!"

"Pick me up at seven."

I giggled and went downstairs. Little did I care, that saying 'yes' was an action that left someone near and dear very unhappy. There was no rose waiting for me tonight. I hardly noticed, being far more concerned with the details of next week's date. What was I going to wear? How should I do my hair? And what kind of mask should I wear, as the theme was 'masquerade ball'? All these thought and more possessed my mind, as I went home, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: OOH! A date! How romantic and exciting! R&R!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go, part 8.**

**Disclaimer: dont. own. it.  
**

**Sara's P.O.V**

D-I-I-I-N-G!

Brownies were done! I walked to the oven, holding the oven mitts. Hopefully these would help. Ever since our last performance, the Phantom was depressed. Everyday he'll come over and all he'd do was sit there, sobbing and crying 'how could she do this to me?!'

"How? Why? I gave her talent and this is the thanks I get?!" he cried. Right on cue…

See, if he were any normal person, I would've just smacked him upside the head, but this time I felt really sorry for the guy. He HAD taught her everything (I was just there to enforce it) and her letting Torin take her to the formal was just completely unfair to him. She had to have at least a little bit of sensitivity. Phantom's not that bad of a guy if you get on his good side, and Torin…well, I just didn't really favour him. I would've burst her bubble right then and there, but she ran off too quick.

I gave the brownies to the Phantom and said, 'Dude, you gotta get over this. I'm disappointed about it too."

"But…she…show could she?" he choked.

"There's nothing you can do about it, so just move on."

Suddenly, everything was quiet. The Phantom sat straight up, almost as if he just got an idea. Awww damn…Hell no, he's plotting again!!

"I _can_ do something about it," he said softly, taking my stick in his hand. "I'll make them pay. Marissa will do anything I ask her to do if I put her dear friend _Torin_," he sneered Torin's name, "in harm's way. They'll regret the very day they did this to me!!" the Phantom roared, slamming my stick on the floor, smashing it to tiny bits.

"You jackass! That's the second time this week! You're buying me a new one you know!" I shouted, diving to the floor to retrieve the pieces.

"Sorry." The phantom grumbled, not really sorry.

As I picked up the remains of my beloved stick, I thought to myself: What in hell was he thinking? I knew what he was capable of doing, so I worried about Marissa's safety. Hang on, Phantom wouldn't do that to her, she means too much to him…

We'll have to see I guess. But before he does anything else, he has to fix my stick!

**A/N: Oh damn, Phanty's pissed. ^^ R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. I'm not ALW, I don't own it!  
**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

EEE! The formal! I was dressed in a sapphire blue halter gown with my hair up in an elegant braided bun. Torin looked very handsome and it was not even halfway into the first dance when Seth and Nic ran onto the floor.

"CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!" Seth bellowed. Dead silence came over the crowd…

Nic suddenly ripped off his pants, began shaking his…ahem…and singing…

"I'm too sexy for your party,

Too sexy for your party,

No way I'm disco dancing!"

Mr. Mitchell, our principal, ran up to Nic and yelled, "We are in a Catholic school! Have decency!"

"Make me!" he shouted back, adding, "Hey! Hoffdog!"

Mr. Hoffman turned around, face turning beet red and bellowed, "What did you say?!"

Nic bolted out the door and Mr. Hoffman and Mr. Mitchell were in hot pursuit. Torin and I sighed and shook our heads.

The night went well after that, until the lights went out and a single light was focused on a figure descending down from the blue stairs.

"Well, what a party! How could I not have been invited?"

It was Phantom. My eyes widened.

"I have here a new musical, and mark my words, Marissa will be lead. Remember what happened when she wasn't? Anyhoo, just do it." He descended some more. We were face to face.

"You look beautiful. You shouldn't be on the arm of this dead beat." Stalking off and vanishing in a cloud of red smoke, Phantom was followed by an awkward silence.

Torin put his arm around me, looked into my eyes and gently said, "He won't get between us. I'll make sure of that."

I looked away. Torin underestimated Phantom. There was just something that made me weak every time I heard his voice. But it's no use worrying now. The rest of the formal is waiting!

**A/N: Sara's take on the formal up next. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gah! Sorry for the delay! But, here is the other POV of the masquerade. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: POTO is copyrighted to ALW**

**Sara's P.O.V**

Wow…that's all I could say…again, it was one thing after another. Nic's streak fest, the Phantom's surprise entrance, and Marissa and Torin's newfound lovey-dovey ness. I had two errands to run:

Talk to Phantom about the new musical and his newly uncovered hostility.

Return Nic's pants.

I walked all over the commons, searching for the two of them. I found Nic hiding behind the vending machine, looking rather…naked. I covered my eyes and quickly handed the pants to him. Not something I wanted to see!

After about an hour, I found the Phantom; he was beside the band room, crouching in the dark. I went up to him and stood there, arms crossed and tapping my foot.

"What the hell was that?!"

He looked up at me with that evil glint in his eyes. "Marissa is to be the lead in my new musical, Don Juan. That's that. No questions."

"But why did you have to go scaring the crap out of her?! I told you: get over it!"

Suddenly he stood up and looked at me with fury. "What do you know about how I feel?! I will make that oaf pay! AND I shall win Marissa's heart!" he shouted. Once I was sure he had calmed down, I spoke.

"So…what's this play going to do?"

"Errr…I'm not entirely sure yet. I'm still working on the details."

Great. So there's another musical in the works and a homicidal Phantom on the loose. Just perfect. I'll have to keep an eye on things, just in case they started getting a little out of hand.

I went back to the dance floor to check up on Marissa and Torin. What I witnessed was bound to put me into therapy. They were slowly dancing near the middle, and kissing…God I wanted to hurl right then and there. A total gag fest. I left right before anything else happened. Damn it! Some people need to get a room!!

**A/N: No comment this time! R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eep! Again with the slow update! Sorry guys! But here you go…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

I walked down the hall to voice lessons, completely out of it. Ever since the formal last night, my mind had been a space for rent. Must have something to do with the umm…slow dance…that's it. As I opened the door of the practice room, I noticed I was early. I mumbled, "Why do I get so…helpless around him? I mean, I am dating, so why do I have trouble keeping Phantom off my mind? Damn it!"

There was only one thing to do; sing!

"I love you, but I gotta stay true.

My morals got me on my knees, I beg you,

Please, stop playing games

I don't know what you do but you do it,

Well, I'm under your spell…"

The sound of a door sliding into place made me spin around and to my surprise, it looked like I was getting a face-to-face lesson today. Phantom looked like he had been working hard on something. Probably the musical.

"Right, well eh, today we have to work on your part in 'Don Juan' and it's pretty high so…let's get to it."

"You sound kind flustered"

"Yeah well, if you knew…never mind."

"Alrighty then."

Something was bothering him; he was pacing a lot. I began to sing what was on the music in front of me.

You're not quite getting that note." He interrupted.

"But…it's a high A! How can I hit that?"

"You will. Try again."

So I gave it all my effort but that note was never gonna be sung.

"Use your diaphragm. It's right about…here." He put his hands around my waist and told me to give it one more go. As the note approached, his grip tightened and I managed to hit it.

"See? You can do it!" he praised.

I grinned and looked down. His hands were still around my waist. Phantom looked down as well, but instead of letting go, pulled me so close to him that I thought he was going to kiss me.

"You deserve more from a relationship. Like someone who will care for you, rather than treat you like a trophy." He whispered. I didn't notice before, but as I snapped out of my weird little trance, I noticed that Phantom was caressing my cheek. I looked into his eyes and he stopped abruptly.

"I…I should be letting you go to fifth now." He stammered.

"Thanks for all your help, I appreciate it." I gave him a big hug and got an I-find-it-so-hot-that-you're-holding-me hug in return. As I left, I gave Phantom a wink and a smile.

Once in science, Sara and Kathleen made it their business to interrogate me.

"How was it? Get anything done?" Kathleen asked.

"Aren't you in another class right now?"

Sara turned to Kathleen and gave the what-the eyebrow.

"Oops! Late for home-ec." Kathleen ran out the door.

"So? How was voice today" Sara smiled

"Great! I hit a high A!"

"You what?!"

"Yeah! No joke, it's like, when he holds me…I just get…"  
Sara's eyebrows went into her hairline, and I knew something was about to come out when Mr. Loopkey interrupted.

"Keep it classy Marissa, it's not Sex Ed yet."

"But Mr. Loopkey, I wasn't being like that…"

"Enough! PG for God's sake, PG!"

I couldn't keep from laughing. Science turned out to be a total gong show.

Mr. Loopkey couldn't take it anymore. We were dismissed 45 minutes early. Walking home, I heard a familiar song…

"Nighttime sharpens

Heightens each sensation…"

I turned around, but found myself alone. Could I have just imagined it? But…why? Why…is he on my mind? Is it possible that I have a crush…when I'm dating someone else?

**A/N: Voila. R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in a while, but here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own phanty.**

**Sara's P.O.V**

Things just kept getting weirder and weirder. Since when is Marissa able to hit a high A so easily? She'll sing just that one note now! I know Phantom helped her, but I didn't think she'd improve that fast!!

Speaking of Phantom, I realized that I hadn't seen or even heard from him in a long time. I snick into the band room after school, went through the catacombs and all the way to his basement lair. I knocked on the doorway, but didn't hear a guitar or piano playing. Hell it didn't even sound like ANYTHING Phantom would play. It was much too…cheery. I burst through the door and found the most disturbing thing ever to be found on earth.

"Hey Sara! Long time no see!" Phantom said with a big goofy grin on his face. What the hell? Phantom was smiling? And not smiling as though he had come up with an evil plan? As though he was happy?! Ok, it's official: Hell has frozen over.

"I…err…you…" I stammered. I looked around the basement. The lights were on, there were flowers on every surface and…holy mother of pearl…Phantom was wearing a frilly pink apron bearing the words 'Kiss the Cook' and he was carrying a tray of cupcakes.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! IT LOOKS LIKE CUPID FLIPPIN' UP AND EXPLODED!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!"

He simply shrugged and said, "I'm just happy is all."

I could feel myself turning red with fury. It's not that I was angry at him for being in love with Marissa; I just wish he wouldn't be so lovey-dovey about it. Cupcakes…god, I think he lost some man-cards with that apron.

I sighed, admitting defeat, and grabbed a cupcake. This would all blow over. I'll talk to him about all this and ask him is he could PLEASE never do this again. It's really kinda creepy…

**A/N: R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel bad for not updating in a while, so you know what? I'm giving you two chapters today!**

**Disclaimer: Phanty? Not mine.**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

This couldn't be a worse day. I skipped out on voice for a lunch date with Torin, and when I got back, Sara handed me a note that said 'Where were you?! I had a contract with you and you break it? You can't skip voice! You can't leave me!'

I sighed and tore it up. So what I skipped? As Torin came to say goodbye, I noticed Phantom's form in the shadows. Just to spite him, I grabbed Torin by the collar, reeled him in and VIOLENTLY snogged him. Looking kinda dazed and overjoyed, Torin walked away smiling. I looked at Sara, looked at the shadow and smugly went to science…

---------------------------------------------------

I awoke with a start. Man, what a crazy dream. I mean, why on earth would I torture Phantom like that? Well, it's a dream and nothing more. As I groggily poured myself some water, the cloak said seven a.m. Great. Up early too. I had some breakfast and headed off. Band was just beginning as I trotted in the door.

"Glad you're here Marissa. You need practice with the band as accompaniment." Mr. K nodded. Don Juan was certainly challenging.

"Sure."

He counted to four and I was in…

"No thoughts within her head

but thoughts of joy.

No dreams within her heart

but dreams of love!"

I emphasized the two high A's of 'joy' and 'love'.

"Good, good! I had no idea you were so ready for tonight!" Mr. K grinned.

TONIGHT?! I knew I was forgetting something…I asked, "May I be excused to practice?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Thanks."

I walked into the private room. As if he knew I was coming, Phantom was there, waiting. I smiled. He walked up to me, spun me so I was facing away from him, put his hands around my waist and gave me the sexiest embrace I've ever had. His hands started to wander upwards but I turned and gave him the AHEM! eyebrow.

"A bit off task, aren't we?" I stared.

"S-sorry, sorry. Where were we?" he asked sheepishly.

I was coming for some extra practice."

"Ah, good. Let go then. Sing!"

I belted it with all my might. Phantom looked pleased.

"You're well prepared. Don't be nervous for tonight. Just imagine it's you and me in here instead of you and…Etienne…on stage." He started the caressing thing again. I actually didn't mind it this time…in fact…naw, never mind.

"Okay! I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

I half skipped to science. Sara was trying her hardest to focus me.

"It's no use," she sighed. "Marissa's overdosed on Phanty."

"Eh? Wha?" I jumped out of my space for rent phase.

"Never mind"

The rest of school flew by like a blur. I could hardly wait to sing Don Juan. It was somewhat like Carmen, just different music and setting.

The show began and before I knew it, it was time for my duet with Etienne, the lead tenor. Don Juan walked onstage, wearing the oh-so-familiar mask that was part of the costume…

"I have brought you,

So our passions may fuse and merge.

For the dream which till now has been silent…

Silent…"

Since when did Etienne sing so seductively?! I sang in return…

"I have come here,

Hardly knowing the reason why…"

We both sang…

"Past the point of no return.

No going back now!

Our games of make believe

Are at an end!

The bridge is crossed,

So stand and watch it burn.

We're past the point of no return…"

On 'the bridge', Don Juan spun me towards the audience and planted his hands on my side…and there's only one person who would do that…

I slowly turned to Don. It was not Etienne. It was Phantom, and I wanted to know what was under that mask. As if it was part of the play, I reached up and pulled away the mask…

A/N: HAHA! Cliffhanger! R&R


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we are, the ending. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, so here we go, for one last time in this story, I will say I DON'T OWN PHANTOM.**

**Sara's P.O.V**

The musical was going great. Actually, there's probably a better word to describe how good it was! Definitely one of Phantom's best pieces yet. Marissa and Etienne performed Point of No Return beautifully and without the aid of a meat cleaver!

Wow, Etienne could really sing tonight…it was almost too good to be true…and he looked small. Kinda like…oh damn. He didn't…HELL HE DID!! Phantom took Etienne's place and was singing with Marissa! I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He definitely gave Marissa confidence, but he could be up to something.

The scene was almost over. Phantom had his hands at Marissa's waist. Trademark Phanty. But Marissa was trying to reach up toward his face. She looked as if…oh hell! She was pulling off his mask! Panic rose within me. No one could EVER know who Phantom was.

"NOOOOOOOOOooooooo!" I shouted, rising from my chair. Damn it, too late…

"Devon?! It was you the entire time?!" she yelled, her mic still on.

"I'll explain later. Just…did you have to do that in front of everyone?" he said, grabbing her hand and throwing something to the ground. Black smoke filled the stage, choking actors and audience members.

When the smoke settled, both Marissa and Phantom were gone and the entire building went chaotic. Great, more insanity. Just was I needed.

The actors were searching desperately for either Marissa or Jenna (someone had to play the lead), a stagehand was helping Etienne untangle himself from a chair with a meant cleaver dangling over his head, Mr. K looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel and Torin was looking frantically for his sweetheart. Now that I think about it, chaotic is a bit of an understatement.

I suddenly got an idea. A slightly cruel idea, but an idea that would maybe solve this whole dispute. I found Torin in the crowd and grabbed his arm

"I'll take you to her. Follow me." I said, stabbing people out of the way with my stick. Part like the Red Sea people!

We walked to the secret passage that leads to Phantom's lair.

"Ok, this is where she is. I'm not going any farther. Just remember on thing though," I told him, pausing for a little effect, "keep your hand at the level of your eyes!!" I grabbed his wrist and flailed it in front of his face. The expression on his face was almost priceless. A mix of nervousness, fear and almost as if he expected me to say 'April Fool's!'

"Good luck!" I said, pushing him through the door and locking it behind him. I know it seems cruel, but it needed to be done. Marissa had to choose. And I hope she chose this guy because he was starting to kinda grow on me. Nice kid.

I ran around to the second secret passage and went into the room adjoined to the main lair. This was my private hangout. I frequently brought people or 'sacrifices' to the Phantom for him to torture. He says that it gives him inspiration for musicals. And since I've already brought him so many, I've grown to like watching their agony.

I was just sitting down in my comfy chair when I head Marissa speak. I peaked through the hole I had dug to see what was going on.

"Jesus Christ, be rougher why don't-cha!" she said angrily. Phantom let go of her and mumbled an apology. There was a long awkward silence.

"You know that dude is probably after me. But I don't care," He said, staring at Marissa, "I'd risk anything to be with you."

Marissa gave him a look of disgust. "I'd rather spoon out my eyeballs than be stuck here with you! And his name is Torin. Say it with me. Tor…in"

"That's his name! I always forget…"

I'm glad Marissa knows how to stand up for herself. I mean, Phantom's great to work for (you get paid really well) but he's not really a people person. He tends to want to torture his 'friends' than to actually be friendly. He just doesn't have empathy for others. There was more silence…

I heard foot steps in the background. It wasn't from Phantom's pacing though. He suddenly said, "Hey! I think my dear, we have a guest!"

Marissa's eyes lit up. Her prince had come!

"Let her go!" he shouted, "What's your problem?"  
"Oh, but of course," Phantom replied, "Come and get her."

But just as Torin came down the last step from the doorway, a cord noose came flying out of nowhere, wrapping itself around Torin's neck! Hey…that's my cord from fencing!! How the hell did he get it?! Never mind that, I now know what Phanty does in his spare time: built death contraptions.

"Him or me, Marissa!" Phantom roared, turning toward her, "Choose him, he dies. Choose me he lives."

"But…but…please? Don't do…" she stammered.

"CHOOSE!"

She looked nervously at both of them. She wanted to keep Torin, I could see that, but she knew that in order for him to live, she'd have to leave him. Wow…what a tragedy. It's almost like a soap opera!

After several minutes, she spoke. "Devon, I know it's hard expressing love…I know you've never had anyone to call your sweetheart…but…" she paused, trying to look for the right words to use. "If you really love me, you'll do what's best for me." And with saying that, she turned toward Phantom and gave him a soft, gentle kiss.

I gawked at her through the hole. That had to be the most beautiful thing she's ever said. And it made perfect sense! That, plus the kiss…he had to let her go now!

When they broke apart, Phantom stared at her dumbfounded. He stuttered, trying to find his voice (oh the irony!). He finally spoke, "Take him and go."

We all looked at him, taken aback. Did he just do what we all wanted him to do? He was being calm about all this? We all kept staring…and staring…

"Hey! Can someone PLEASE get me out of this thing?!" Torin managed to choke, breaking the major pause.

Marissa snapped back to reality and ran to free her sweetheart. Once he was free, they kissed deeply for quite a while. Tick-tock-tick-tock…go people, before he changes his mind! Almost as if they heard my thoughts, they bolted towards the exit. But Marissa slowed down a bit, turned back towards Phantom and ran back to him, giving him a big, bear hug.

"Thank you." she said.

"Err…no problem…now go, you're making a scene!"  
She ran out the exit, chasing after Torin.

Wow…well, at least Marissa and Torin got their happy ending. I'll be back to baking brownies for Phantom any day now.

**A/N: Tada! R&R**


	15. Alternate Ending

**Hey all! Since I got so many reviews saying stuff like "Poor Phanty!" I decided to write an alternate ending to the story, in which Phantom gets the girl finally!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Phantom related**

As if it was part of the play, I reached up and pulled off the mask.

"Devon?! It was you the entire time?" I shrieked

"Yea, but did you have to do that in front of everyone?" He took hold of my wrist, threw down some black powder and ran, dragging me with him. When we made it to his lair, he shoved me through the door and gazed at me.

"You know, that guy's probably after me right now. But I don't care. I'd do anything to be with you."

For a split second, I felt for him, then it went away

"His name is Torin. Say it with me. To-rin. And I'd rather spoon my eyes out than be stuck here with you." I said in disgust. As my Phantom was trying to wrap his mind around that, there was a commotion at the door. His eyes lit up deviously.

"Hey! I think my dear, we have a guest!"

My eyes flew to the door.

"Torin!" I gasped

"Well, this just made my night." Devon grinned

"Let her go! What's your problem?!" Cried Torin.

"Of course! Come get her."

Torin began uneasily down the stairs and as soon as his foot hit the last step, a cord noose came flying out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his neck. So that's where Sara's lost cord went...! Torin's eyes went wide with surprise and fear, and Devon let out a maniacal laugh.

"Him or me Marissa! Choose me, he lives, choose him, he DIES!"

I paled as the very real danger sunk in.

"B-but..." I stammered " Don't do this..."

"Marissa..." Torin managed to cough out. He looked at me and his eyes conveyed his desperate feelings. I knew what he was trying to say, he didn't want me to throw away my freedom for his sake.

"Your time's running out!" Devon roared. I took a deep breath and prayed my idea would work.

"Devon, I know it's hard expressing love, and I know you've never had someone to call your sweetheart, but if you truly love me, you'll do what's best for me." Without another word, I leaned in and kissed him. He was so shocked, he just stood there and after a few seconds it dawned on him to kiss back. It was gentle, and loving. When we broke apart, the room was silent for a couple minutes, then Devon spoke.

"Take him and go."

I went over to Torin and freed him from the noose. He grabbed posessively at me and kissed me rather hard, and forcefully. We were about to run out, when I went up to Devon and hugged him.

"Thank you."

I could swear I saw a tear roll down his cheek as he said

"Yea, now go, you're making a scene."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. He loved me enough to let me go, and that's more than Torin could say. Torin's voice cut through the basement like a knife.

"Marissa! Hurry, let's get out of this hellhole."

I stayed right where I was. Devon looked confused.

"No. I'm only a trophy to you, and I'd be more of a prisoner with you than here. I was only with you because you though being with me would make you popular, and you disguised that as feelings for me. That's not love. So, you can go, but I'm staying right here."

Torin gave me one utterly disgusted look and turned away. As he left, Devon turned to me and blinked.

"Why? You...you really want to be with me?"

"You're sweet, and king and you've helped me so much this year. The fact that you let me go and didn't kill Torin tells me a lot. If he was you, he'd kill you."

"Ah. But...you really mean it?"

I laughed.

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't be here."

He smiled and we gazed at each other for a while. Suddenly, Devon's face went white.

"I sure hope he went out the back..."

"Why?"

"The...pit...in the front."

Out of nowhere, there was a cry like someone falling and a thud. I looked at Devon.

"Was that waht and who I thought it was?"

He grinned sheepishly.

"It mighta..."

"Great..." I groaned "What are we gonna do with the dead body?"

**A/N: There you go folks! R&R please!**


End file.
